Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare!
by RedHellslinger
Summary: Join the main crew of FullMetal Alchemist as they're taken to the gate to... play truth or dare? Edward and Alphonse are the only ones who don't seem to know what this game is, but when they're taken to a mysterious place, and met with two young girls, they play their game in order to get back to Amestris. But will bonds be formed? Find out in FMA Truth or Dare!
1. Intro - Red and Melody

**Welcome everyone! This is my first fanfiction (That I've posted, anyway), so please don't blame me if I'm terrible :P**

 **This is exactly what it looks like: You guys post truths & dares for the FMA crew, and if you want me to bring another character in later on, I will try to!**

 **DISCLAIMER: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

 **Also, here's a link to the image used as the cover if you're wondering! - art/you-know-Ed-he-doesn-t-have-many-friends-321812472**

 **So, let's get to FMA Truth or Dare, shall we?**

 **WARNING: Fowl language (Ahem, this is** _ **Edward**_ **we're talking about, it's not all that surprising)**

 **For right now, It will be in play form. If you want it to be like an actual story, tell me so!**

 **Let's gooo!**

 **Edward:** Alchemy; the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead. But alchemy is a science, so it must follow the natural laws: To create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principle of Equivalent Exchange. But on that night, I learned the value of some things can't be measured on a simple scale. My brother and I knew the laws of science, of Equivalent Exchange, that gain required sacrifice, that something had to be taken from us. But we thought there was nothing more we could lose, we were wrong…

 **?** : Excuse me, Mr. Elric?

 **Edward:** Wha-? Who are you?

 **?:** Oh, nobody important. I'm just here to take you to the gate.

 **Edward:** *growls, grinding teeth* So that Truth bastard sent you to take me there, eh? Well I-

 **?:** What are you talking about? No, I haven't been sent by Truth. I hate the guy.. *mumbles to self* Or girl... *shakes head* Anyway, I'm not just taking you. I have specific orders to bring you to.. *shudder* Her.

 **Edward:** *claps hands, ready to fight* You're not taking me or anyone I care about to that damn gate without a fight.

 **?:** I wouldn't bet on it. *snaps*

 _And then, to all of Amestris, the world went white. Maybe for a few seconds._

 _Maybe for a few hours._

 _Maybe days. Months. Centuries._

 _But it was all over as quickly as it had started._

 _The Fullmetal Alchemist crew found themselves in a..._

 _Bedroom?_

 _Colonel Roy Mustang looked around, his mouth wide. He had been taking a sip of his coffee and doing paperwork when the white flash had arrived._

 **Roy: *** spits out coffee, surprised, all over Edward* What the hell..?!

 **Edward:** *glares at him with a burning hatred* Oh, look, my coat got wet. Must be damn Colonel Bastard!

 **Roy:** *smug grin* Well, if it isn't the Short Alchemist.

 **Edward:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO TINY A DUST PARTICLE COULD CRUSH HIM LIKE AN ANT?!

 **?:** I believe _you_ are, Edward.

 _The main crew: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Mustang, and Hawkeye, all turned to see a girl sitting on a the bed. They hadn't noticed her before. Then Edward growled, and looked over his shoulder._

 **Edward:** You... bastard!

 **Roy:** What did I do now, Fullmetal?! *turns, but then sees her* Oooh, dammmmn *checks her out*

 **? & Hawkeye: ***gives Roy a death stare*

 **Roy:** *sweatdrops at the two woman's gazes.*

 **?:** Ugh. *turns to the girl on the bed* I brought them here, can I go now?

 **?:** No, sorry Red, but you're part of this now!

 **Red:** Wha-? MELODY!

 **Melody:** *smiles* You signed the contract, didn't you? You have to stay here with us!

 **Crew:** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

 **Melody & Red:** *looks at them*

 **Melody:** Oh... right, they're here. *looks at them with a smile* Hey Guys! Sorry about my friend Red Here. I just told her to grab you from Amestris real quick. We're going to do something called Truth or Dare!

 **Winry:** Oh, shoot...

 **Edward & Alphonse:** ?

 **Hawkeye:** Alright then.

 **Roy:** *victory screech* YEAAAHH!

 **Hawkeye:** *pulls out gun*

 **Roy:** N-Nevermind..

 **Melody:** The Rules are simple! We will get truths and dares from the reviewers-

 **Red:** *whispers to her* They don't know about the reviewers, Ma'am...

 **Melody:** *sees the crew's confused faces* Riiiight. Forgot. I'm going to get truth and dares from my... friends! And we have to ask you to answer or do them, and you HAVE to! Red here is an alchemist. She's seen the Truth, so *looks at Edward* Don't chicken out, or she won't hesitate to fight you. And she's even better then all of you alchemists combined.. Let's just say don't it.

 _The crew looked at each other, with one shared thought in their heads._

 _What had they gotten themselves into?_

 **Anyway, that's the introduction! Review with your T-Or-D's, and tell me who they're for! I'll try to include them in the next chapter! Also, if you want me to bring in another character from the series, just say so :D**

 **Also, Melody and Red are my own OCs, and I own full right to them.**

 **Please Review!**

 **See you laaaatterr!**


	2. The First T-Or-D's

**Welcome back to the second chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare!**

 **Now, due to the lack of T or D in the reviews, This might be shorter then I want it to be.**

 **And sorry for posting so late, my computer was being stupid.**

 **And to answer the question of agarfinkel, This takes place in Brotherhood. But since I'm on Season 4, nothing from Season 4 please. I haven't gotten to the promised day, only to episode 49. So anything after episode 49 DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT! I won't know what you're talking about or you'll spoil it for me.**

 **So just don't.**

 **Also, thanks to Blue Teller , and Shade Alchemist for your reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Note: Foul Language. Again, this is Edward, Roy, AND Red+)**

 **(Also, for this chapter, I'll be writing in story form. Then you can tell me which way you guys prefer the story to be written! Enjoy!)**

"Hey Everyone! Welcome back to Fullmetal Alchemist-" The girl started, but then the blond teenager interrupted.

"Which would be MY state alchemist title" He stated, his signature smug grin on his face. This statement only got him hit with a wrench by his mechanic, leaving him on the floor, twitching. The girl resumed, but not before a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead at the mechanic's bloody wrench.

"As I was saying... Welcome back to Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare! Thanks for the reviews, and I have them on paper right here!" She said, patting the pieces of paper beside her on the bed. "Now, for the first truth or dare!" Sarcastic Cheers came from the crew of FMA once Melody said the words.

"From Blue Teller," She read.

"I apologize Edward, but it has to be done...Fullmetal Alchemist, you must answer this question truthfully or complete the following challenge. Ready?

"Oh good lord, please don't include that white bastard.." He mumbled to himself, obviously talking about milk, before replying a little louder "Yeah, bring it on!"

"Here goes. How do you REALLY feel about Winry? Is she just your friend or do you wish for something... more? If you don't answer truthfully, you must drink a gallon on milk. I'm sorry Ed, but remember - It's for your own good! ;)

Love, Blue Teller" Melody finished, but she already had a wicked grin on her face as she pulled a gallon of milk out of a box. "I had a feeling someone would do something like this, so I brought this with me." She said, giving an innocent smile.

"Wha- What sorta question is that?" Edward said, a red blush on his cheeks. The same reaction was on his mechanic's face as well.

"Uhm..." He glanced at Winry, then at the milk.

"..."

"Uhm..."

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

"Uhm..."

"..."

"Uhm..."

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

"I.. uh.."

The whole crew looked at Edward with anticipation. He gained a sudden interest in the floor as he finally answered.

"Maybe I.. uh.."

"Wow, you can just _feeeel_ the awkwardness" Red retorted, not helping the situation.

"MaybeIDoLikeHerMoreThenJustAFriendButIDontReallyKnowOkay?" Edward suddenly said, talking so fast his words blurred. None of the crew could make out the words, but Melody had been recording it on her phone.

"Good thing I have this app that lets me slow down recordings!" She said, smiling. Edward's blush grew bigger as Melody tapped a few buttons on her phone.

"Uhm, I need to use the restroom.. can you show me it Melody?" Winry suddenly asked, and Melody nodded.

"Yeah, just through that door and the second door on your right." She replied.

"Thanks!" Winry said, and quickly exited the room with a major blush on her face. Either she just really had to pee, or she didn't want to hear the truth yet.

"I'll be keeping this for later, so none of you hear it right now, but later you will!" Melody said, putting her phone down. "Next review!"

"From ShadeAlchemist," Melody started to read.

"Truth for Ling Yao if you can bring him in :3" Melody looked at Red, and was going to say something but Red spoke before she could.

"Already on it." Red disappeared, and then reappeared with Ling in her arms. The crew blinked.

"What the- Oh, Hi guys!" Ling greeted. He then plopped himself down on the ground next to the crew. "Why am I here?"

"Ling: Why do you always climb through windows?" Melody read, and the whole crew looked at him. Especially the Elrics. _A long waited truth is about to be announced!_ They thought to themselves. Ling stood.

"Sorry, but I really do not understand language of this country!" Ling said, and then hopped out the window "Byye!"

"THAT BASTARD!" Edward fumed. "I WAS THIS CLOSE TO FINDING OUT WHY I LOCK MY WINDOWS AT NIGHT!" Melody shrugged.

"Oh well."

"OH WELL?!" Edward exclaimed, but Hawkeye shut him up via gunshot barely missing his head. (He screamed, of course) Melody read the part of the review, and then turned to Red.

"Red, truth or dare?"

"Oh god, please not me... Dare." Red knew she had picked wrong because of the evil smirk that formed on Melody's face once she said 'Dare'.

"Dare: I dare you to cuddle with the person you would have chosen for the truth above!. The truth was: If you could have one boy in this room to be your boyfriend, who would it be and why?"

"Shit." Riza's hand went to her gun, giving her a threatening glare. Red sighed, shooting daggers at Melody, and went and sat next to Ed.(This only caused him to blush even further)

"Oh, shut it, Ed. I wouldn't want any of you to be my boyfriend, but it's a dare, and I don't really feel like getting shot by Hawkeye, or have to hug a suit of armor, so you're the only one left here. Suck it up." Red explained to him quietly, and he nodded.

"Well, that's all that I have so far, so we'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!" Melody said, waving goodbye.

 **Review with your T-Or-D's, and tell me who they're for! I'll try to include them in the next chapter! Also, if you want me to bring in another character from the series, just say so :D**

 **Also, Melody and Red are my own OCs, and I own full right to them.**

 **Please Review!**

 **See you laaaatterr!**


End file.
